Magic
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: Carlos tried to show his girlfriend a magic trick. She had a magic trick of her own. This is a Carlos/OC. Kendall is only mentioned in this. No slash this time!


**I really was going to try to make all of my posts for the 100 Theme Challenge slash pairing, but I made my friend Ryan vote on a poll on here and I told him I would write a story about Carlos. And I did. So, this is dedicated to Ryan. **

* * *

"Adrianna, Adrianna, Adrianna!" Carlos belted as he burst through the door of 2J, holding his helmet in his hand with playing cards spilling over the rim of it. The blonde girl looked up from the magazine she was reading and eyed him suspiciously. Her boyfriend could be quite devious at times, breaking things and plotting pranks constantly, and so normally when her named was being yelled out in three's, he was running from someone. "Yes, Carlos?" she questioned, setting her magazine down beside her on the long orange couch. He sat down next to her, kissing her cheek quickly before pouring the playing cards out onto the couch and Adrianna's lap. "I learned a magic trick," he said, proudly, beaming down at her.

He gathered all of the cards up and shuffled them, holding them up and fanning them out so that Adrianna could chose one. "Pick a card, any card. But don't show me what it is," he said, and the girl obeyed, reaching for a card with a skeptical look on her face. Carlos adjusted on the couch, sitting straight up and speaking with a deep voice. "Alright, now. Put your card back in the deck, and after I shuffle them again, I'll draw a card and it will be your card," he stated. When the blonde placed her card back into his hands, Carlos quickly shuffled the cards. He waved them around in the air, causing his girlfriend to giggle at how adorable he looked.

The latino cleared his throat, closing his eyes and picking a random card out of the deck. He smiled and held it up, his eyes opening to see the reaction on Adrianna's face. She covered her mouth to hold back her laugh and shook her head. "That is definitely not my card, baby," she said, unable to hold back her laughter anymore. Carlos turned it around and looked at it. "Wait, no! This has to be your card! I swear, I tried it like, ten times with Kendall before I came up here to show you," he said, his smile fading as he started putting all the cards back into his helmet. Adrianna was still laughing. "I think Kendall lied to you and said it was his card so you would leave him alone, Carlos," she said, picking her magazine back up and continuing to read.

When the raven haired boy got up to leave, Adrianna immediately felt bad. All he was trying to do was impress her, and well, it really didn't work, but he looked so cute doing it. And now he was leaving with his helmet in his arms and his head down. She sighed, putting her magazine down for a second time. "Carlos. come here. I want to show you one of my magic tricks," she said, and the boy turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's sudden interest in magic, but walked back over to the couch nontheless, sitting next to her and putting his helmet on the floor.

"What's your magic trick?" he asked, propping his arm up on the back of the couch. Adrianna smiled, and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Close your eyes," she said. Carlos did as told, already not impressed with this trick. His was better, he thought, even if it didn't work. The blonde girl leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to her boyfriends, and his eyes opened before closing again and kissing her back. She felt a smile tug at Carlos' lips as they kissed and when she pulled away, she couldn't help but smile, too. "That wasn't a magic trick," Carlos said, pushing a strand of his girlfriend's hair behind her ear. She feigned offense before putting her hand over her heart. "Of course it was!" She said, making her best sad face. Carlos laughed. "What kind of magic trick was it then?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and tickling her sides.

She laughed. "I put a smile on your face," she replied and Carlos stopped tickling her. He kissed the top of her head and just held her close. "You're right, baby girl. And that's my favorite kind of magic".

* * *

**How did you guys feel about this one? Let me know! And thank you for reading! :3**


End file.
